Knuckles the Echidna (2017 reboot game)
Knuckles the Echidna is a 2017 2D platforming game by VECOMA and Sonic Team, released in 2017 for the 3DS, PS Vita, Nintendo Switch and various computers and mobile devices. It's a reboot of the Knuckles the Echidna game series (trust me, i screwed them up), which is itself a continuation of the classic Sonic games. Like that series, it is set sometime after Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Knuckles' Chaotix and Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island. Story Three months after Sonic 3D Blast, Eggman had been defeated yet again. He was thinking for a great idea to take over the planet. After days of thinking, it hit him. Eggman rebuilds his most dangerous non-Sonic-eqsue robot: Eggrobo. He had been defunct since his defeat at the hands of Knuckles. In fact, his arms were all that survived the hit from Mecha Sonic. Eggman rebuilt the rest of his body and sent him online. Eggrobo was active again, but this time, deadlier, more weaponed and more intelligent. Eggrobo was then sent to snag the emeralds for Eggman. Eggrobo went to West Side Island, where Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were relaxing. Their rest was short-lived though. Eggrobo dropped a letter telling them to come to the Floating Island, just a few meters above the sea. The trio did as they were tasked and flew to the island with the Tornado, the same way as in Sonic 3. However, this time... SMASH ! The Tornado had rammed into a wall, placed right in front of the island. A bomb flung the three of them to the Floating Island and permanently destroyed the Tornado. On the Floating Island, the three barely got up to see Eggrobo come down. Knuckles instantly recognized Eggrobo, and told Sonic and Tails to run, he would solve it alone. However, they refused and Eggrobo shot an energy blast at Sonic and Tails, knocking them out cold. Eggrobo then pressed a button, and two energy fields and moving platforms formed below the two. Knuckles watched in horror as Eggrobo sucked the emeralds out of them. Horrified, Knuckles ran to look for help, but Eggrobo noticed and threw a large bomb at him. The explosion flung Knuckles straight to West Side Island, into the Wood Zone. There, the game begins. Gameplay Just like Sonic Mania, Knuckles the Echidna reuses assets from the classic games, and is still entirely in 2D. The gameplay is almost entirely the same, except for the fact that there are items that Knuckles can collect and attack with it. Characters Knuckles the Echidna The main playable character of the game, and the only playable one at the beginning. Knuckles reuses his stats from the previous games, except for a higher jump. *By pressing the jump button in midair, Knuckles can glide. Hitting walls will make him climb them. He can then be directed with up and down. Eggrobo The main antagonist of the game, along with Eggman. Eggrobo serves as the boss for every single zone in the game, except for Appartment Town, Temple and Flying Battery. He's fought mostly in Eggmobiles, but he uses a device in Marble Garden and fights by himself in Eggrobo Egger. Eggman (Sports his classic appearance despite the artwork) Dr. Eggman is one of the primary antagonists in the game, usually fought as a midboss. In a very first for a classic Sonic game, Eggman isn't the final boss. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog has been captured by Eggrobo, and it's up to Knuckles to save him ! He's unlocked to play as after defeating the final boss. *Sonic has all of his techniques from S3&K, plus the Super Peel Out and the Boost. *Sorry, no Homing Attack. Miles "Tails" Prower This cute fox has also been kidnapped by Eggrobo. He's unlocked by beating the final boss. *Tails has all of his techniques from S3&K, but he can also use a ring as in Tails Skypatrol and various other weapons as in Tails' Adventure. (More abour that later.) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Shield Portable games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Mac OS Games Category:Linux Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PC Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:Mobile Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2017 Category:Platforming Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Games Category:Reboots